The present invention relates to a soldering iron, and more particularly to an electric soldering iron.
An electric soldering iron which is widely used nowadays comprises a handle and a head portion. The tip of the head portion is solid and is heated for soldering purposes. A manual vacuum pump, which is generally a cylinder with a piston slidable therein, is used to suck or to remove a melted solder on a circuit board. When operating, both hands are required to hold the electric soldering iron and the manual vacuum pump respectively. The vacuum pump is used after the solder is melted by the electric soldering iron and after the electric soldering iron has been removed. Normally, the vacuum pump sucks only part of the melted solder. Usually, it takes several times to melt and to suck to solder for removing the solder from a circuit board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric soldering iron.